Unforgettable
by Ninth Lady
Summary: A younger Claudia and Vincent are deeply in love, but when their love is used against them, the two are forever changed...


Unforgettable By Ninth Lady  
  
A/N: Presenting to you a Silent Hill/SH3 song fic/story! I don't know...one day I was just listening to these songs (not at the same time) and thinking about Silent Hill, when BOOM! A possible pairing, with possibly tragic ending! Claudia and Vincent, a failed romance...and...well, you'll be forced to read to find out. The story of their failed romance! Well, just an idea...  
  
Actually, the story is going to be series of song chapters (weird way to put it) or at least I'll try.  
  
(Oh, I hate disclaimers. This is FANFICTION I haven't violated any laws by claiming ownership to Silent Hill or Konami. Nor do I claim any of the songs, but the poems are mine! Don't be stupid...)  
  
This first chapter is a poem I wrote for my Honors English class, but the next chapter will be a song chapter.  
  
Summary: A younger Claudia and Vincent are deeply in love, but when their love is used against them, the two are forever changed for the worst...  
  
Chapter One: Secret  
  
Claudia stood in the little side alley quietly waiting. Her arms were crossed tightly across her chest to ward away the cold.  
  
'Maybe he can't come today...'  
  
:: You can search forever::  
  
The sixteen year old looked down at her shoes that were probably brown many years ago. Now, the pair had holes and were so faded and tattered that they served no real purpose. Claudia had glued the soles on many times and knew that coming rainfall would probably cause them to come off again.  
  
Sighing, Claudia looked out the dingy alley slightly hopeful. Not seeing the person she was looking for, Claudia ducked back into the alley, grateful for the protection it offered her.  
  
:: And never find what you've lost::  
  
It was getting late and the sun was setting. Claudia knew her father would not realize she was out until the early hours of the morning when he would come in high from the drug White Claudia.  
  
Shuddering, Claudia pulled the hood on her jacket over her head, obscuring her white hair from view.  
  
'White Claudia...my cursed namesake.'  
  
Rain began to fall in fat, wet drops.  
  
::The secrets of life::  
  
Claudia was soaked within minutes, but she did not move from her spot. No, she would wait for him. It wasn't like anyone was going to notice her absence anyways.  
  
A group of teenagers drove past her alley on motorbikes. Claudia slid further into the shadows until they had all passed.  
  
::Are never discovered by immortals::  
  
Fog began to set in quickly. Claudia was now shaking hard from the cold. Teeth chattering, she refused to leave her position.  
  
'Even if no one would wait for me, I will wait for you because...'  
  
Somewhere near the alley in which Claudia was hiding, a boy her age was running through the fog as fast as he could without slipping or getting lost.  
  
::The sands of time flow and disappear::  
  
'God, please may she still be there...I have to get there...'  
  
Vincent ran as fast as he could, hoping to beat the fog that was thickening by the minute. The street was empty now and the street lamps were coming one, giving off an eerie glow.  
  
::Despite how hard you hold on to memories::  
  
Hope flooded Vincent's face as he realized that he was nearly at the alley where she said that she would wait.  
  
Vincent had known Claudia for years, ever since they had been going to school together. Still, he had never really spoken to her until a year or so before Alessa had died.  
  
::To relive the past is a dream of fools::  
  
After Alessa's death, Claudia had walked around in a catatonic state. She developed dark circles under her eyes, and Vincent was sure that she hadn't eaten a thing. The other students took advantage of her grief to torture her inhumanly.  
  
It had hurt Vincent so much to see his friend being hurt so horribly and be unable to do a thing to help her. Then one day, he did.  
  
Vincent had thrown himself in front of where Claudia was, kneeling on the ground, doing nothing to stop her tormenters.  
  
Her green eyes were glazed over and she was just kneeled there numbly, never moving. Angry black and purple bruises marred her pale skin, like the ugly statements of hate that they were.  
  
"No!" Vincent had yelled as he spread his arms and legs out to shield his tired friend. "I will not let you hurt her anymore, you sick bastards!"  
  
The group had stared at the pathetic site in front of them, smirking as they thought this through.  
  
"Well you little punk. Who'd you think you are spoiling our fun? Oh well, guess your gonna have to get hurt too."  
  
Vincent turned his back to the group and knelt down and wrapped his arms protectively around Claudia. The group began beating him viciously.  
  
Despite the pain, Vincent did not let go. Even after the bullies had left bored, he still held her tightly.  
  
Suddenly, Claudia stirred. Vincent leaned back so that she could lift her head up.  
  
Her eyes were no longer clouded and she looked at him bewildered. Seeing some of the bruises on him, Claudia's eyes had widened with shock and confusion.  
  
"Vincent...are you alright?"  
  
Her voice came out softly and slowly, but to Vincent it sounded beautiful. His face broke out into a huge smile as he hugged Claudia.  
  
"I am now."  
  
From that day forward, Claudia and Vincent had been inseparable, first friends then...  
  
::To perfect the present is an idealist's objective::  
  
Vincent wondered what would become of their ginger relationship. Leonard was becoming more and more abusive towards his daughter and the only distraction for this had become White Claudia.  
  
Reaching the alley, Vincent turned in.  
  
::To disappear within a chaotic abyss::  
  
"Vincent."  
  
"Claudia."  
  
Nothing more needed to be said. Vincent embraced Claudia tightly, wishing he never had to let her go. Claudia pressed her face into his chest and sighed with relief.  
  
Despite the rain that continued to fall and the fog that swirled around them, the couple just stood their embracing with all the love they had, never wanting to let go.  
  
Because love...  
  
::Is the faith of a dreamer::  
  
A/N: Hmm, an interesting first chapter if I say so myself.  
  
Ninth Lady "The Messiah of Silence" 


End file.
